


Trepidation

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, In game spoilers, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, insemniation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: Just as quickly as Noctis had returned to your life, he is gone once more. He’s left you with something that leaves you in fear of what’s to come, but it does not mean you must face the future alone.





	Trepidation

It was true that Noctis felt very strongly for Lunafreya, meaning you kept your feelings for the young prince to yourself. Having known him since high school, you were one of his closest friends alongside Prompto. You made no advancements, knowing that he had no interest in romance with his responsibilities beginning to pile up. Having your emotions bottled up was no problem during your journey with them, but then the boys went to Altissia and Luna lost her life. Gladio constantly harassed the young prince, Ignis had gone blind, and Prompto was having trouble keeping everyone’s hopes up. It was around this time that Noctis looked to you for comfort, be it a listening ear or a shoulder to lean on. 

You remember how he had told you, sitting side by side in the train to Tenebrae while the others sat some ways away, that he knew of your infatuation for him for a while but that his heart was still with Luna- to which you understood completely. From that point, he stayed closer to you. Sometimes you’d feel his hand brush against yours, he’d even hook his pinky with yours. You couldn’t deny that having his attention on you like this was a dream come true yet unsettling, especially since he still mourned for his deceased fiance. One night, when you had accompanied him to go fishing to relieve some stress, he had caught you by surprise with a kiss. 

“Noct, I care about you, more than you know, but please don’t make it seem as if I’m a second option,” you insisted.

“P-Please don’t think that’s what I want, Y/N. I’m j-just… it hurts, and you’re all I have now.” 

After that, the bottle finally burst and you gave him your everything, and he gave you his. 

It had been ten long years since you had last seen Noctis. You remember white noise filling your ears after Ignis told you that the prince had been absorbed by the crystal with no knowing of when he would return. Everyone knew this was his destiny and that when he finally emerged, the darkness brought on by Ardyn would come to an end. And so began the ever anxious waiting game.

And with his absence, there were only two reasons why you would cry yourself to sleep every night. 

The first reason was because you missed your lover terribly. You had become so accustomed to sharing a bed or sleeping bag with him and having Noct spoon you throughout the night. Whoever woke up first would wake the other with peppered kisses along the bridge of their nose and across their eyes. You missed waking up beside him, holding his hand, laughing at his jokes, kissing him passionately whenever you two were alone…   
The other reason was in fear that he would not return in your lifetime. What if you grew old or died before your time and he hadn’t returned yet? How long would this world be cloaked in shadows and monsters? Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto could possibly never see their friend again. What if when he did return, he didn’t even remember who you were? 

These questions plagued you throughout the years to the extent that there were even times where you were out hunting with the boys and you suddenly broke down crying. Ignis swore to you that he would look after you until the prince returned.   
‘Noct will surely have my head if he were to find that I allowed you to be in harm’s way,’ he said with a smirk.   
He knew you were a strong fighter, but that didn’t exclude you from succumbing to your emotions. Ignis was a great help to you, they all were. You thanked the Six everyday for blessing you with such amazing companions, but cursed them at the same time for taking your beloved Noctis. 

Even now as you sat at the hunter’s guild in Hammerhead, staring at the rusted metal ring Noct had given to you that he won from a crane machine back when you were teenagers, you thought of him. You lifted your head slightly at the sound of Talcott letting Ignis know he was going to make a final round for the night. The blind man then turned in your direction. Taking the hint, you got up and approached him with your arms folded across your chest.

“How are you holding up, Y/N?” He set a gentle hand on your shoulder, feeling the tension in your stance. 

“You already know the answer,” you mumbled.   
Ignis gave a soft sigh and pulled you into an embrace. 

“I know you’re still anxious, as am I.” He released you and motioned for you to follow him closer to the counter cluttered with crates. “I need you to deliver these to the outpost in Galdin Quay. Can you manage that?” 

“Yeah,” you nodded. Ignis knew that it was the best solution to keep you distracted with different tasks throughout the hours. You loaded up the crates into your cargo truck and took off. It was a relatively quick errand, but you took the time to dip your feet into the cold water of the ocean. The resort was rundown and mostly used as a shelter for any passerbys, once upon a time a place for leisure during the day after a difficult mission.  
You heard your radio buzz as you trekked back to your truck, Prompto on the other line.   
“Y/N, you copy?”

You started the truck and answered back, tone a bit flat.   
“Yeah, what’s up?” 

“You’re gonna wanna come back ASAP. Someone’s dying to see you,” he replied a bit of excitement laced in his voice. 

A spark of hope caused your heart to race, speeding out of the empty resort parking lot and hurrying back to Hammerhead. Upon arriving you spotted not three, but four men standing outside the former diner. Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, and …..  
Noctis.   
You scrambled out of your vehicle and sprinted at him, Noct meeting you halfway and wrapping you in a tight embrace. A sob escaped your lips as your knees gave out and he carefully lowered you both onto the ground. You didn’t want to let him go, afraid of looking up and seeing someone else.   
But no, this was your Noctis, your prince- no, your King. He did his best to not break as he finally spoke.

“Oh gods I’ve missed you, Y/N...”  
A breathy laugh escaped you at his words, pulling back enough to get a good look at him. Time had certainly taken its toll on him; his frame was a bit more filled out, his hair long and disheveled, and messy beard crept all along his jaw. Yes, he was definitely his father’s son. And those gorgeous eyes of his…. still the same. You brushed your fingers through his facial hair, tears slipping down your cheeks as your fears began to dissipate. 

“I can’t believe it’s actually you,” you whispered. 

Noctis chuckled and put his hand over yours, “ You’re as beautiful as ever.” 

A blush crept across your face and you leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss, feeling the tickle of his beard. “And you somehow got even more handsome,” you said as you brushed your lips along his. 

Noct leaned back and smirked with furrowed eyebrows,“ You saying I wasn’t already handsome? That’s harsh.” 

Your shared laughter was interrupted by the sound of Ignis clearing his throat. You couldn’t help but feel flustered at how you must have looked clinging onto Noctis. He helped you back to your feet and the five of you eventually made your way to the nearest campground. It was so surreal to be sitting in this nostalgic circle once again; Ignis to the left of the prince and you on the right, Gladio and Prompto sitting across. Silence filled the night as they gazed into the bonfire in the middle. A million things wanted to be said, but they also felt unnecessary. They all knew what was to come. It was Noctis that finally broke the silence. 

“The five of us around a campfire. How long’s it been?”

“Hmph,” Ignis replied, “ an eternity.” 

You could feel Noct’s grip on your hand tighten as he struggled to form his words. When his hand began to shake, he released yours and clenched his fists. 

“…. dammit. The hell is this so hard?” 

It was painful to see him struggle to maintain his composure, making your own crack at the seams. You wanted to reach out to him again, to wipe the tears that threatened to escape those sapphire orbs.

“ I’ve made my peace. Still, knowing this is it, and seeing you here now…. it’s…. more than I can take.” 

You bit the back of your glove to suppress your whimpers. Glancing upwards, you saw Gladiolus tilt his head back and letting a single tear slip down his rugged cheek. Prompto hung his head with shaking shoulders, and Ignis…. almost no reaction other than seeing him shut his good eye a bit too tightly to be a normal blink. The next moment, all eyes were on Noctis as he stood and looked around at his friends. 

“Well… what can I say? You guys… are the best.” 

 

You were getting ready to turn in, untying your boots to settle into your separate tent when you felt a presence approach you. Noctis stood behind you, a shy smile gracing his worn face. 

“You mind if I bunk with you tonight?” 

He stepped inside shortly after you, tugging down the flaps of the tent to avoid prying eyes. You had already sat down on your sleeping bag, looking up at the prince through your lashes. Noct met your gaze and that alone made heat shoot through you in all the right places. He must have felt the same, quickly kneeling down and kissing you with fervor. Your hands found purchase in his ebony locks, feeling him crawl over you and prompting you to lay on your back with him between your legs. Tongues intertwined and he rubbed his growing arousal against you, earning a soft moan as you broke from his lips to catch your breath. His searing lips moved down, licking and sucking at the delicate skin along your neck. 

It had been ten long years since you had last made love to Noctis, and it was now that you realized how starved you were of his affections. Regardless of the fact that the other men slept in the tent next door, you both knew that restraint wasn’t an option. You moaned the prince’s name and he tugged off your gloves before pinning your hands down. He faltered a bit as he saw that you were still wearing that old ring on your left hand. 

“Noct? What is is?” You gazed up at him, worry beginning to cloud your eyes. He lifted your hand, examining the ring closer. What he did next made your face turn red.  
Noctis slipped the rusted metal from your middle digit and onto the ring finger before placing a kiss against it. 

“My Queen,” he whispered. The intimate gesture rendered you speechless and flustered. He must have caught on and chuckled. Lips met yours again, but only for a short moment as he began to tug your clothes off. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed about this man, it was his impatience. Noct had always used the excuse of getting whatever he wanted right away because he was royalty, and even now it was no different. Although he had discarded nearly all your close but your underwear, he was still fully dressed. 

“No fair,” you whined, tugging at his coat, “you’re still dressed.”  
He moved your hand away, trailing kisses from your jaw and down towards your chest. You gasped at the sensation of him biting down onto the top of your left breast and soothing the mark with a lick. 

“Not yet,” he breathed against your bruised skin, “ let me have this.” His hands came under your back to unclasp your bra and toss the garment carelessly aside. Your breath hitched as his warm mouth encompassed your sensitive nipple, tongue swirling around the bud until it was hard and alert. When satisfied, he did the same for the other. Shivers crept all over you as his beard brushed along your skin and he traveled lower. Noctis stopped as he reached the waistline of your panties, gazing up to meet your half lidded eyes.   
“I need to taste you.” 

Your panties were quickly yanked off and your thighs were roughly pushed apart to present your slick folds. Your lover made sure to never waste a moment, burying his face in your mons and licking at your soaked pussy with earnest. You would have screamed out if you hadn’t clasped a hand over your mouth. The obscene sounds that Noct made as he slurped as sucked at your clit willed you closer to orgasm. He released your aching clit with a lewd pop as your legs quivered and gazed up at you, his lips coated in your essence. One of his arms came to hold your waist down, running the fingers of his free hand along your slick and burying a digit into your wet entrance. “You’re so tight, Y/N… I can’t wait to fuck my precious Queen.”

You gasped as he slipped another finger inside you and curled his digits to rub at your g-spot, causing your back to arch and push your hips further onto his fingers. Noctis moved back to swirl his tongue around your clit and added a third finger before he began to pump into you. It was always a rule of his that you would cum from his fingers first and then from his cock. His efforts doubled as you grabbed a handful of his hair and attempted to buck your hips to chase your release. And release is exactly what he would give you, giving a final harsh suck of your clit. You cried out your king’s name and threw your head back, your chest rising and falling sporadically as pleasure overwhelmed you and made you writhe below Noct’s mouth. 

He released your mons, licking clean his slick covered fingers before coming up to kiss you again. You could taste yourself on his tongue as it swept into your mouth and caressed your own wet appendage. As sweet as the kiss was, it was terribly short for your liking, ready to complain until you caught sight of Noctis quickly undressing until he bore nothing but his hard length leaking precum. He rubbed his thick cock along your still wet folds, pressing the tip into your pussy teasingly.   
“Do you want your King to fuck you?”

“Yes! Please,” you begged below him, “ I need you!”   
And with that, Noctis slammed into you with a grunt, effectively hitting your g-spot and making your mouth hang open in a silent scream. He pressed his chest against yours, burying his face in your neck and dotting your skin with bites and bruises. You wrapped your legs around his waist, keeping him impossibly close as he finally pounded into you. His pace was hard, deep, and relentless. The tent was filled with the sound of soft grunts, moans, and the wet slapping of skin on skin. 

“I love you so much, Y/N.” Noct’s voice was hot against your ear as he pummeled into you, hands intertwining with yours and holding them above your head. You felt tension build in your abdomen as his words and thrusts urged you towards another orgasm. You had been so sexually pent up for the past decade that you were certain that you’d be able to cum at least a dozen times before your 7AM alarm rang. 

“N-Noctis,” you gasped,” I g-gonna cum….”   
“Do it,” he commanded,” cum for me.”

And just as he had demanded, the pressure inside you released and you came hard around his cock. Noctis followed quickly after with a low groan, fucking you through your orgasm and milking himself inside you. He stopped moving after a few moments and let his body go limp on top of you as his own release made him weak, eventually rolling off and hugging you to his chest. When he opened his eyes to look at you, he was confused to see you crying. You clung to him, tears slipping from your eyes post-coital bliss.   
“Y/N, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you-” 

You silenced him with a kiss and shook your head.  
“No, baby, no… I just don’t want to let go,” you said reassuringly. Noctis had been gone for ten years of your life, and the entire time you still held on to your love for him, refusing to give up and move on. You were terrified that he would not return, but now you were afraid of him leaving again so soon. This time for good. Noctis must have understood what you meant, feeling his embrace tighten and his lips pressing delicate kisses along the crown of your head. 

He adjusted the both of you to be tangled together in the sleeping bag, your head resting on his chest. You didn’t sleep; you were scared to wake up hours later to find that this had all been a dream. Noct didn’t sleep either, insisting that ten years had been enough and earning a laugh from you. He listened intently as you told him of how you and the others had spent your years: Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio had nearly went their separate ways. It took some screaming and some well coordinated punches, but you had eventually convinced them that Noctis wouldn’t want to return to find his brothers apart. The four of you went around the land of Lucis, helping build safe havens and evacuating whatever survivors you could find in the ruins of now forgotten cities. When you weren’t out hunting with Prompto, you were in charge of making big supply drops to small towns that didn’t have much access to good products. 

It warmed you for Noctis to praise your efforts. The sound of your alarm startled the both of you from your lengthy conversation.You shut your phone and tossed it aside, not like it had much use than to serve as a fancy clock. Footsteps could be heard outside of the tent, most likely Prompto helping Ignis with breakfast. The both of you eventually crawled out from the sleeping bag and got dressed, Noct stepping out first and greeting his friends. Prom glanced back at the prince before shying his gaze back to the stove and laughing nervously.   
“Did’ja guys have fun?” 

Noctis only laughed quietly and apologized, earning a chuckle from Ignis. 

“Let him indulge. He deserves it,” he said. 

You stepped out of the tent and spotted Gladio tugging on his uniform jacket as he emerged from the darkness. He looked to Noct and back to you before giving you a wink. Gods, they had all heard you the night before. The five of you settled down to eat your food and go over the plan: gather what potions you could and head to Insomnia. 

You had been loading the supplies into the cargo truck when a sudden wave of dread hit you and you had to excuse yourself. You stumbled towards a nearby boulder and leaned against it, trying to steady your breathing. Why was this happening? Things were fine just a moment ago. It was when you looked up to see Noctis looking over at you in worry that the realization hit you.  
These were your last moments with him. He would would be the only one to not walk away from this battle once it was over.   
Swallowing the lump in your throat, you pushed yourself off the rock and went back to your task. 

You drove what distance you could into Insomnia until the damages of the road were too severe. You hopped out of the truck to gather your things from the back when Noctis and his friends stood blocking your path.   
“What’s the matter?” Your breath hitched as Noct stared you down with intensity. His lip trembled, trying to keep a steady voice.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. You can’t come with us.”

A rush of emotions filled you, shaking your head and clenching your fists.  
“The hell you mean I can’t come? I’m a part of this fight too,” you growled. 

“We don’t know if any of us will come out of this alive. The less amount of lives at risk,” Ignis chipped in, “ the better.”   
Your vision became blurred as tears of anger swelled in your eyes. You stormed forward and grabbed Noctis by the collar of his shirt. Gladio had made a move to block you when the prince rose a warning hand to the Shield. 

“If you think I’m going to stand here and do nothing then you’re mistaken, your Highness. I’m going with you, even if it means following you to hell and back!!” Your voice was laced with rage as you clutched onto him, his face distorting into a heartbroken expression. He knew how stubborn you could be, but he’d curse himself in the beyond if anything happened to you. 

“Y/N, please… don’t do this,” he pleaded as he gently took hold of your shaking wrists.

“I’d rather die fighting Ardyn than walk away.”

The moment your tears finally spilled down your cheek was when the prince gave in, pulling you into his arms and whispering “okay.”   
The trek towards the Citadel was long and brutal. Daemons roamed around every corner, some more powerful than you had ever faced. The five of you had nearly been burnt to a crisp in battle against Ifrit, but survived against the odds. 

Here now, Ardyn finally slain, you stood before your king at the steps of the Citadel. You were no crownsguard or glaive, but you showed your respect and bowed low, the others saluting Noctis. This was the final farewell, but you couldn’t find the strength to step forward to hug or kiss him.

“The time has come,” he said before he climbed the steps. 

The four of you turned at the sound of giants manifesting, summoning your weapons and standing your ground. There were so many, but hell, you had taken down an Astral. Only this time, you were on your last phoenix down and fresh out of potions. This may have been it.

“Gentlemen,” you said as you wielded your rapier, “It’s been an honor fighting alongside you.” 

“Ditto,” Prompto replied.   
And just like that, you were thrown into battle once again. Your body ached and you wished there was an end, but this was what you wanted: to go down fighting at the end of it. You dodged and struck at the giants with all the strength left in you. An iron giant had swung its fist at you and sent you flying, landing roughly some ways away only for a red giant to start manifesting in front of you. You struggled to get back on your feet, the wind knocked clean out of you. Gladio called out to you, but white noise filled your ears as your limbs finally gave out on you. Wide eyes stared up at the towering daemon when something happened. 

Day break. 

The daemons dissipated with a howl of pain as the sun began to rise high in the sky. You urged yourself to sit up, looking up to see the boys standing around you and panting in exhaustion. You couldn’t help but grin as the warm rays of light shone down, but the happy moment didn’t last. You cast your gaze towards the citadel and felt your heart sink. Rising to your feet, you ran a hand through your hair and gave a shaky sigh. The four of you knew what this meant, and a wave of morbid curiosity willed you to walk towards the steps, only to be stopped by a hand on your shoulder; Prompto. 

“Y/N, don’t-”   
You sharply turned to him and cut him off. “And what? Leave him there?” 

After a moment of hesitance, you broke from the blond’s grasp and started marching towards the towering building. It was only when you reached the foot of the steps that you stopped and realized the magnitude of the situation. You would surely find Noctis dead, and you weren’t sure if you could bring yourself to be the one to find him there. Ignis must have read your mind when you heard his voice beside you. 

“We’ll go together.” 

 

It had been over a month since the sun rose for the first time in ten years. Preparations for the reconstruction of Insomnia were underway, the streets slowly being cleared of the rubble and patrols being formed to scout the city during the night for daemons that lingered. It was a difficult task, to start rebuilding a city, but it was an effort that hundreds and more were willing to make. You worked alongside Ignis to gather working hands to start fixing up the citadel. Without a king, it would be used as a military and construction headquarters for the city.

A few days after the sun returned, you and the boys would roam the abandoned halls and reminisce- more so them than you. Gladio and Prompto told you of their training sessions with Noctis, as well as their shenanigans and antics. Ignis recalled the various nights where he had to stay late in his office and would sometimes crash out in Noct’s old chambers. You wondered which floor they were on, along with Regis’s chambers and his study. Surely they must have remained untouched unless Ardyn had gone out of his way to desecrate what essence of the royal family these walls held. So far, nothing too serious: a few busted vases and some broken windows, but nothing terrible. 

At this moment, you were climbing a set of stairs while walking along the abandoned halls with Ignis close behind. Didn’t seem like there were any working elevators, so you had to take the long route. What was odd was that every few flights, you’d run out of breath and asked to rest. You were in top shape, why were stairs tiring you out? The same situation had been occurring for the past three weeks; headaches, aching joins, easily winded, sensitive to certain smells… you paid no attention to this, but it had seemed that Ignis had. You spent most of your time by his side, especially with the current work at hand. You shook your head and kept going, reaching the next floor. 

“Noct’s chambers are on this floor.” Ignis had stopped at the top of the stairs, staring blankly out into the empty hall. You looked at him and then back at the countless doors that were all closed. Whenever the Chosen King crossed your mind, it was always a bittersweet feeling. He sacrificed his life to save the world, but left the four of you with no idea of what to come. It was difficult, not having his guidance. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and slowly stepped forward.   
“Which room?”

“Third to the right.” 

Ignis followed at the sound of your hesitant footsteps moving in the direction of the prince’s old room. You stopped at the door, giving it a gentle push and letting the doors swing open. The room itself was nearly untouched. It was strange to see such an elegant room, it didn’t really have anything that could hint that it used to belong to Noctis. The furniture was mostly covered in dust, the drapes old and saturated, and the walls cracked at the corners. You walked towards the old bed, picking up a knocked over photo frame on the nightstand. A smile crept across your lips as you saw that the photo was of Noct when he was just a child, sitting in his father’s lap while he being read to. 

“Any damages?” Ignis bumped his knee gently against the dusty coffee table at the center of the room near the weathered couches, getting his bearings on the layout once again. 

“No,” you said, “just a lot of dust.” You set the photo down gently and turned to address Ignis when a wave of nausea overcame you. You clapped a hand over your mouth and quickly scanned the room, spotting a door on the opposite end. The blind man called out to you in worry as he sensed you march right past him, pushing open the door to the restroom. The bulb was out, but luckily some sunlight poured in to illuminate the large bathroom and reveal that it was relatively clean. You didn’t have much time to admire the marble interior as you were hunched over the toilet and grunting out as you vomited. 

When you were done, you rubbed your sleeve over your mouth and propped yourself against the bathtub. “What the fuck…?” You couldn’t have been sick, so what was it?

“Y/N, you aren’t aware that you’re pregnant, are you?” 

Your eyes snapped up to the man standing in the doorway. Pregnant? No, you weren’t…. were you?   
“A-Am I…?” 

“You’ve been experiencing the early symptoms these past few weeks. There is no doubt in my mind,” he said as he stepped close and sat beside you. 

You brushed a shaky hand over your stomach, your swirling thoughts making you even more dizzy. You were carrying the child of the Chosen King, meaning the line of Lucis would carry on. Half of you was overjoyed, knowing that he had gifted you a child- his child, but at the same time you were terrified. Noct’s sacrifice meant that Lucian sons would no longer be slain to appease the crystal, but what if it awoke and demanded the life of your child? 

Dread clouded your senses, making you hug your knees to your chest and tremble. You had already lost the love of your life, what if you lost your own child? It was a one in million chance, but the thought of it alone made it difficult to breathe. The sensation of an arm wrapping around you brought you back to the current moment: you and Ignis sitting in the dim bathroom. 

“Noctis gave his life to save the world, to save you, Y/N. You and your child are safe,” he quietly reassured you. 

“How are you so sure?”

“Surely you must think our struggle was for naught if you have such doubts. You are a strong woman, but best you not forget that Gladiolus, Prompto, and I are sworn to the crown. You carry the line of Lucis, meaning we serve you as well. Even outside of that, as your friends… we will take care of you.” 

It was true that it was an irrational fear to have after all the five of you had gone through. You willed yourself to think of the bright future that Noctis’s sacrifice now granted you and the others, leaning more into Ignis in seek of comfort and staring down at the rusted band that still occupied your ring finger.

“You’re the best, Iggy.”

 

You opened your eyes to the crash and pull of ocean waves. Fingers twitched and dug into the warm sand, a breeze causing the spray of the waves to hit your face. You sat up, letting your eyes adjust to the bright surroundings around you; you were sitting on the sandy beaches of Galdin Quay, which was in the same condition as it was before the darkness had taken over and there were no people to be seen. You gazed out towards the setting sun, taking in the sight of the gorgeous horizon until a sound caught your attention. 

Some ways away, two people were walking along the beach, laughing together. It appeared to be a small girl and her father. It was a heartwarming sight, but as they grew closer, you felt your breath hitch and your heart race. The girl was your five year-old daughter Stella, and the man walking alongside her, hand in hand, was Noctis. 

“Momma, look it’s daddy!!” Stella called out to you, letting go of her father’s hand and running over to you. You stood an scooped her into your arms, looking at your child and back at Noct. He was dressed in his Kingly Raiment and his face was cleanly shaven; fit for the throne. You stepped towards him, feeling tears swell in your eyes as you now stood a foot apart. 

“She’s beautiful,” he finally spoke. 

You laughed and nodded, passing Stella over to him. She cuddled up to her father, rubbing at his smooth cheeks. She had her father’s looks; short black hair and striking blue eyes. 

“Y/N…. come here.” Noctis closed the distance between the two of you, looping his free arm around you and pulling you into a kiss. Stella gave a giggle, making the king break away from you to plant various kisses against his daughter’s cheeks, causing her to squeal in excitement. Noct put Stella down and knelt in front of her. 

“Daddy has a present for you, Stella.” He took her hands in his and bowed his head. You watched as specks of light began to swirl around the young girl and eventually dissipate. “You take good care of your mother, alright?” She nodded and he kissed her forehead before standing and turning to you.  
Your smile slowly faded, knowing that he was leaving once again. He caressed your cheek and leaned his forehead against yours. 

“Noctis,” you whimpered, “ I-I…” 

“Shh…. I’m always watching over you, the both of you. Don’t you ever forget that,” he said. 

You nodded and he kissed you once more before stepping away. You picked up Stella and the both of you watched as the king walked down the beach. There was someone waiting at the far end and you recognized them quickly. Luna, adorned in her gorgeous wedding dress, took hold of Noct’s hand, giving you a knowing smile before turning away.

Stella jumped onto your bed, rousing you from the lucid dream.   
“Momma, I dreamed of daddy!!” 

“Really? What did he say, hun?” You sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes before pulling your daughter onto your lap. 

“He told me to take care of you.” 

You almost didn’t realize that a tear had slid down your cheek until Stella wiped it away. You hugged her close and gazed out the window of Noct’s chambers where you stayed with your daughter. A smile crept across your lips, taking in the morning rays of light. 

“Yes, yes he did say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> the freakin asks i've gotten pertaining to this fic have left me in tears, some of yall are wild. <3


End file.
